1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to data centers; and more particularly to a data center having a cable management structure.
A data center usually includes a plurality of connectors set on the front side of the data center. However, electronic devices, such as servers, arranged in the data center often include cables extending from backs of the electronic devices creating messy wire runs when connected to the connectors.